Old Flames Die Hard
by Bayliwick
Summary: A/U: Set five years after the second season. Peggy and Daniel are in love and happy until they get the news that Steve Rogers was found and is alive. How will they react?
1. Part One

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm new to this fandom but I wanted to do my own version of Steve thawing out early and how Peggy (who is in an adorabley committed relationship with Sousa) reacts to the situation. This will probably be a two-parter. Hope you enjoy!**

Peggy hummed along to the radio as she swept through her kitchen with the kettle ready for her morning tea. "Did you make any coffee this morning, Peg?" Her husband's voice broke through her tune as he hobbled his way toward her.

"Of course not, all you unrefined Americans need to learn that tea is far superior." Her rebuke was displayed with a warm smile at him.

Daniel laughed as he kissed her on the cheek, grabbing a mug to make a quick cup of joe. "One day I'll convert you, I swear."

"Doubtful." Peggy quipped as she sat down with the newspaper.

"We're going out with the Jarvis's tonight, honey," Daniel said, sitting across from her with his cup of coffee. "Don't get caught up in the Evans case and make us late."

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "That was _one_ time –"

"Really, Peg? I can count five separate occasions you've made us late because there was a case to finish up." Daniel flashed his wife a grin, knowing he was pushing her buttons.

"Well, something must be causing your brain to go all wankers then, because I know it was only once." She retorted in a clipped tone. She pulled the paper in her hands to block his face in irritation.

"Aw come on, Peg." Daniel grabbed her hand to bring her close to him, knowing she wasn't truly upset or she'd resist. Pulling her onto his lap, he took the newspaper away from her so she was looking into his eyes.

"I'm only joking, your dedication to your work is admirable, even if you do go overboard sometimes; but it's what I love about you. You never give up, especially on those you care about. I'm sorry."

He pulled her in for a small kiss, which she smiled into. "If you insist, Daniel. I forgive you." Peggy replied.

She leaned to rest her head on his shoulder, as Daniel just held her in his arms. It was small, quiet moments like these that he appreciated the most. For almost a year of seeing Peggy Carter be the independent, capable agent he knew she was and dodging their feelings for each other, they had finally agreed to the long overdue drink which ultimately led to their marriage.

Their life wasn't simple by far with their line of work, but it was enough for him. He was still the chief of the L.A. division of the SSR and Peggy, well technically she worked under him, but she usually did what she wanted at the end of the day because Daniel really couldn't say no to her. His wife (he still couldn't believe that she was _his_ wife sometimes) was still the same bull-headed, yet most caring and loyal woman he ever knew, but she had grown more open to him over the years. She trusted him just as much as he trusted her about his insecurities and her fear of losing loved ones. They had a good thing going.

It was all perfect, so of course, something had to come "muck it up" as Peggy always said.

* * *

Peggy sat upright in her seat as she watched New York City grow closer and closer from the window of the plane. Steve was alive. When Daniel had first told her the news, his tone odd, she hadn't known what to feel.

He had been dead for five years, she had grieved, and moved on… How was she supposed to feel? Like she and Steve were going to be lovers reuniting after a long distance? Peggy knew Daniel felt that way partially when she barely talked to him or allowed him to touch her since they had received the news. She knew she should have reassured her husband that this changed nothing, that she was most certainly not going to leave him for Captain America, but right now all Peggy could do but sit and think.

Thompson had said Steve asked for her the second he woke up, which was really no surprise since she had been the last one to talk to him before the crash. Did Steve know that she was married? Or had no one been foresighted enough to tell the great Captain America that his girl had moved on while he had been presumed dead?

A warm hand reached out to catch hers, interrupting her thoughts, and she looked down to see she had been fiddling with her wedding band. "You okay, Peg?" Daniel asked, gazing at her with worried eyes.

Peggy returned his words with a soft smile, "I suppose I will be, processing all of this has been rather difficult, I'm afraid."

"You can talk to me about this you know." Her husband squeezed her hand in reassurance, "We do things together now, that's what being married is all about."

Reflected in his own eyes, Peggy saw the same worries and anxieties she was having about the situation. Leaning in to give him a chaste kiss, she said, "I know. I apologize for not talking to you sooner about my thoughts, but I needed some time to myself with it all. You are correct though, we will get through this together."

She saw her own smile mirrored back on his face as she pulled away. "We'll get through this together." He repeated her words confidently before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

"He's just through here, Agent Carter, Agent Sousa." The SSR agent led the couple towards a door, opening it with a keycard. Daniel sent Peggy a reassuring smile, which she quickly returned before stepping into the room.

It was a quite spacious, with a table and chairs set up with two men occupying two of them. The first was Howard Stark, and the second took Peggy's breath away. She had heard that he was back, alive and well, but to see it with her own eyes – now she fully had to believe it.

Both men looked up at the familiar sound of her clicking heels, Howard Stark gave her a genuine mega-watt grin for once and Steve, he jumped up immediately and ran towards her within seconds.

Hesitantly, Peggy reached out a hand to his arm, gasping as she felt solid mass at her touch. "You're really here…" Tears filled her eyes as she looked up to see Steve's familiar grin, "I've missed you." She whispered to him.

"I've missed you too, Peg." Steve said, his hands coming up to frame her face. He pulled her closer to him, his face coming closer to hers. Unprepared, Peggy's lips had barely formed a word of warning when his mouth was on hers in a kiss. He pulled her closer to him, and Peggy tensed up instantly, pushing him off of her, resulting in a confused expression to cross along Captain America's face.

"Steve," she said quietly, keeping her old love at arm's length, "Did no one tell you?"

His familiar blue eyes searched hers with large amounts of hurt and confusion. "Tell me what, Peg?"

Peggy pursed her lips, angry that she was going to have break his heart. She felt a hand come up to grab hers and she smiled when she saw it was Daniel, giving her his silent support. Looking back to Steve, she saw that he was beginning to connect the dots on his own.

"I'm married. To Daniel here." She told him, "We've been married for about two years now."

Steve's gaze flickered from hers to Daniel's hand entwined in her hand before coming up to meet her eyes again. He forced a smile despite the pain clearly shown in his eyes, "That's amazing, Peg. I'm happy for you."

Turning away from her, Peggy took a few steps after him. "Steve, I'd still like to talk if that's quite alright with you."

He bent his head down, before turning to look back at her, "I'd like to as well, Peg. Just give me some time first, okay? I, um, I'll finish catching up with Howard first." He went back to his original seat, and Howard shot Peggy a sympathetic look over Steve's bent figure.

She wanted to reach out to comfort him, to touch him to see if he was still really alive, but a tug on her hand pulled her away. "Come on, Peg." Daniel whispered to her, "Let's give him some time."

Nodding reluctantly, she allowed him to pull her out of the room.


	2. Part Two

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS: I know it's been awhile and I'm so sorry to the people I kept waiting. Life caught up with me and then Endgame came out and I knew I wanted to address that terrible ending (for Steve). I'll rant about that more at the end of the chapter, but I decided to make this in a three-parter instead. I promise the third part will come soon, I will finish this story if it is the last thing I do.**

* * *

Fiddling with the wedding band on her left hand, Peggy watched the passing cars speed by outside the high-rise hotel they were staying in. The noisy and packed streets were quite different than what the spacious suburbs of Los Angeles provided, a livelier feeling was in New York. A feeling that made her ache for the time right after the war.

She had always considered New York (more specifically Brooklyn) the place that held her heart for several reasons, but the past few years in California had been the happiest of her life. Her reason to keep extending her vacation time had become her husband. Daniel made her the happiest she had been since falling for Steve, and along with the Jarvis's and Howard, she had found a home for herself among wonderful people.

A sigh escaped her as her thoughts shifted to the stricken look on Steve's face from earlier. She could only begin to imagine the agony this situation inflicted on him, sacrificing himself for the world with the expectation of death, and then to wake up and find that the woman he loved had moved on. She cursed whatever deity existed for creating this horrible scenario, especially for someone so wonderful like Steve. He was honorable, selfless, and truly did not deserve this fate.

Part of her heart would always love the small, scrawny person he always would be, but she knew inside that she had moved on. She was content with her life and had begun to look forward to the days to come instead of wallowing in the past as she had been years ago.

"Are you okay, Peg?" Daniel's voice interrupted her swirl of emotions. "That's the third sigh in five minutes."

She pursed her lips as she regarded his neutral expression, her husband was still tense after the meeting with Steve earlier today. Not that she could blame him, seeing your wife's first love kiss her would not inspire the best of moods.

"I'm well despite the circumstances." She replied, choosing her words slowly. Daniel gave her a curt nod before getting into the queen-sized bed and pulling out the newspaper to scan. She gave one last look at the traffic below before pulling on her nightgown and laying down to snuggle with her pillow.

"Goodnight." She whispered, pulling the covers up to her chin.

Daniel's eyes never left the paper as he bid her the same. A mild frown brushed across her face, but she turned away from him to hide it. The chilly silence and her whirlwind emotions plagued her for the rest of the night.

Two days later, Peggy found herself walking into her old office. Greeting the ladies she still knew at the phone lines, she made her way into the room with cluttered desks and overworked SSR agents as her heels clicked across the marble floor.

Knocking to announce her presence, she invited herself into Thompson's office as he gave her a smirk. "Still barging into places like you own them, huh Marge?"

"Naturally." She countered, her lips curling upwards under her signature red lipstick at her old co-worker. Jack was still (oh, how to say it nicely?) a _difficult_ person to work with, but their mutual respect plus the number of times she'd saved his arse had eased the old tension significantly.

"What brings you in, then?" He asked, propping his feet up on his desk. "I thought you'd be at the Captain's side catching up on old war stories."

Her smile tightened at the mention of Steve, but Jack was wise and didn't comment on it. "Steve is still adjusting, so we are each taking shifts with him as to not overwhelm the man."

"And did you, Marge? Overwhelm him, I mean?" Jack shot her an uneasy half-smile, and Peggy caught on to his double meaning immediately.

"So, it was just as I thought." She said, her brown eyes hardening. "You deliberately misinformed Steve about my marriage?"

It was phrased as a question, but her old co-worker caught the accusation. Jack took his feet off his desk to lean forward and clamp his hands together, his eyes displayed a rare emotion: regret. "I'm sorry, Peggy. We didn't know how to react when the first person he asked after was you. We brought Howard in first hoping his friend could tell him, but eventually it just seemed like the only one who could tell him gently was you."

She took a breath and closed her eyes at her former co-worker's admission. It hurt, but Jack did have a point about it all. In the end, it had been only right that she told Steve herself she had moved on. But it didn't do anything to erase the look on his face and the sting in her heart.

"It's alright, Jack. I understand." Jack's shoulders loosened up and his carefree demeanor came back instantly at her words.

"So, any new leads on the Evans case?" He asked, shifting the topic easily.

She smiled at the welcome change as she listed out the details. They spent the next hour debating different methods of catching the criminal, and despite it being work, it was the most relaxed Peggy had been in days.

The guard at the door greeted her as she entered the facility through the iron doors. Security was heavy, something Peggy felt unfair to Steve since he was not a prisoner. But the officials in Washington felt it necessary to protect their nation's hero while he was rehabilitated into society.

Navigating through the maze of hallways, she paused when she was escorted into a rather bland room. It was set up as two chairs, a couch, with a small table in the middle on top of a frayed rug. The beige walls were unadorned, leaving her without a distraction from her frustration, and the arduous structure of the chairs didn't help her relax at all.

Clenching and unclenching her purse strings, she anxiously counted the ticks of the clock as the seconds passed. It had been entirely a hundred and fifty-seven seconds since she had arrived, which was preposterous since –

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and Steve walked in quickly. "I'm so sorry, Peggy. They told me you had come to visit, but I was in the gym –"

"You're late." She interrupted him, instantly being pulled back to the forest when he came back, battered from fighting, but pride in every step he took. Barnes at his side while his troops marched behind him. It had been the moment when the rest of the world finally saw his true worth as she had all along.

_"I had faith." _She'd told Colonel Phillips, and she still had to smirk at the colonel's unintelligible reply, even years later.

Steve smiled, mirroring the memory version of himself. "I couldn't call my ride."

The tension Peggy felt coming in eased a bit as they both reminisced. Back to the war and when (ironically since there were always Nazis shooting at them) times were much simpler between the two of them.

Breaking the silence, she cleared her throat as she gestured to the seat across from her. "Please sit, Steve."

Moving awkwardly, he plopped down. Beads of sweat trailed down his face, soaking into the dark pits of moisture on his shirt. A pang of guilt hit her as she realized he must have been in the middle of a workout that she interrupted and he hadn't had a chance to clean up yet.

"I'm sorry to show up unannounced," she said, twisting the hem of her dress nervously. "I tried to stay away for a few days," _after you found out I was married_… were the unspoken words on her lips and Steve grimaced slightly. She pushed past the moment by continuing, "but I wanted to check-in and see how you're doing."

Steve shot her a wane smile, "It's alright, Peg. You know I'll always make time for my best girl."

He was trying to act like everything was fine when it was not. She pursed her lips; her first love always was the type to put others before himself. "It's alright if you wish for me to stay away, Steve. I understand that this is difficult for you, and I don't want to cause any more agitation to the situation."

He stayed quiet, and she took this as affirmation for her to leave. Beginning to gather her things, she startled when he shot up to grab her arm to stop her.

"That's not what I want, Peg. That's far from what I want." His unbearably blue eyes met hers, holding her in place as his hand let her arm go.

They stayed like that, her half-turned towards the door as he stared into her soul. She could see the emotions churning, the yearning and heartbreak intermingling in his blue depths. The rawness of his torture struck her and she forced herself to turn away.

"I'm married, Steve." She whispered, wondering who she was reminding: Steve or herself?

She took a few steps back to gather her muddled senses. Steve matched her steps with a few forward paces of his own, "Peg, just answer me this: are you happy?"

He was inches away from her, closer than propriety allowed. She could smell the sweat still glistening down his neck, and it was tempting to trace her fingers down his cheekbones. But she kept her voice strong as she answered, "Yes. I'm happy."

He nodded, backing away from her with his head bowed. "That's all I wanted to know. I won't try to break up your marriage – I'm not that type of man – but I still had to hear it from you. That you moved on and were happy, in order for me to be able to start and accept all of this."

She restrained herself from reaching out to him like she used to be able to do before he crashed the plane. A large part of her wished he had never gone down in the ice, and that part of her would always exist. But she also loved her husband and her life now, for the first time she was truly content. Now, she just wished she could incorporate Steve into her new life, but she understood if he needed distance.

"I love Daniel. He is a wonderful man, just like you are, Steve. And a part of me will always love you, but you are correct: I have moved on. I am happy with my life, but that doesn't mean I want to exclude you from it."

Back still turned to her, he raised his head to stare at the wall. Peggy wished he would meet his eyes, so she could get a read on his emotions, but respected his space still. "I would like to keep seeing you, Peg. I really would, but right now…" He exhaled deeply, "It's just too much for me to be around you right now. I need to process and try to move on myself."

Clutching her handbag tightly, she turned towards the door. "Good-bye then, Steve." She looked back one last time, but he still faced the wall. Nothing followed her besides the click of the door shutting.

* * *

**A/N: Rant time: (Slight spoilers for Endgame) I don't think the movie did Steve and Peggy's characters any justice with all of the growth they both had over the course of the movies and the show. A key element of Agent Carter is about her accepting that the man she loved was dead and not coming back, which I think the show did a good job of trying to do. The movies are a little rough for Steve since there's not a lot of time to really explore his thoughts as deeply because of limited screen time, but he got Bucky back and had two whole movies showing how far he's willing to go for his best friend. I just can't fully believe that he would just go back to the past and leave Bucky behind, along with Sam and his other friends. Also, the fact that Steve would just let everything stay the same in the past? I can't believe it all. I really do love Steggy in CA:FA because there is a strong relationship there, but I also love the tragedy of the relationship and how it pushes the characters to accept it can never be and move on from there. I think it's a very real lesson that doesn't get portrayed a lot on screen, some relationships just aren't meant to be and that's okay to mourn them, but it's also okay to move on. Obviously, in real life, no relationship will be broken up by someone crashing a plane into the ice while fighting Red Skull, but people still break-up or lose loved ones, and I admired Marvel for showing this kind of relationship, even if it had a superhero element to it. **

**Rant over!**

**Sorry, that was so long, but I wanted to explain some of my motivations for my direction with this fic now. This is still a Peggy x Sousa fic, with some past Peggy x Steve because I want to ****to give the characters the growth that they had originally and allow them to go from there. **

**Whoever stuck through all that with me, thank you. I hope you'll come back for part three when I post it.**


	3. Part Three

**A/N: I finished it! Told ya I would :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. This is also un-betaed so any mistakes are all mine.**

* * *

"Mr. Sousa! Ms. Carter! Welcome home!" Jarvis greeted the couple cheerfully as they walked towards him. The slender man rushed forward eagerly to grab Peggy's bag from her, but just barely missed as she dodged his proffered hand.

"Too late!" She shouted with a smug grin as Jarvis gave her an exasperated look.

"Ms. Carter, I beg of you to just allow me to do my job once in a while. Is that too much to ask?" Her old friend complained as he followed her to the car where she had seated herself.

"I'll think about it." She replied as Jarvis slid into the driver's seat and Daniel hobbled into the back next to her. Her husband watched their exchange with an amused twinkle in his eyes, but he still kept some distance between himself and her.

Peggy bit her lip, focusing on Jarvis's jabber about the newest addition to Howard's animal collection: a penguin who caused more trouble than the flamingo.

* * *

As the car rolled up to their house, she hopped out immediately to grab the bags before Jarvis could get them. Grinning cheekily at him as she grabbed the suitcases, Jarvis cried out in protest, "Really, Ms. Carter! All I ask is you allow me to do my job!"

"Never!" She replied somewhat childishly while lugging them into the house. Daniel watched exasperatedly as they squabbled like a pair of children while he followed them into the house.

It was a modest one-story house that sat on the edge of the city, which Peggy and Daniel outfitted with small trinkets from their travels. The rug from Turkey she saw in a flea market and fell in love with, the clock from the Netherlands gifted by a government official to thank Daniel for saving his life, the teapot from Japan, and more. Each item in their house held a story, but her favorites were still from the war.

On the bookshelf in their living room, it showcased her medals of valor from the war along with several pictures of her and the Howling Commandos. The most memorable one of them around the campfire, Howard, Dum Dum, and Bucky had gotten into a drinking contest while Falsworth, Jones, Sawyer, Pinkerton, and Juniper laughed and encouraged them along. She was caught mid-laugh at their antics while Steve smiled not at them, but at her with the look of love in his eyes. She adored the picture and wallowed happily in the memories everything she glanced at it.

She had more mementos tucked away in the closet, some of which were Steve's old possessions that she'd forgotten to bring to New York. Old clothes, his sketchbook littered with charcoal drawings featuring his army buddies, and a picture of a young woman she assumed was his mother.

Lugging the bags into the house, she plopped them down near the bedroom door and made a mental note to ship the items off to him soon. She figured it was better to get rid of them with the way Daniel had been acting around her lately. Speaking of the devil, as he came into the house he barely glanced at her as he passed into the living room.

A tang of agony filled her heart. How far they had come this week, from being blissfully happy to this tense iciness between them. She pressed her lips into a thin line as Jarvis came across the threshold to say good-bye. Waving her friend off with a faint smile, she moved towards where her husband had gone.

"Daniel," Peggy started as she found him looking at the exact picture she had been thinking of earlier. Where amidst the group of war buddies, the attention was always drawn to her and Steve's intense focus on her. She could only imagine what was going on in her husband's mind right now. "We need to talk about this week."

Leaning on his crutch, he turned to her with a tired face. "What is there to talk about, Peg?"

"Your distance for one." She stepped closer to him, taking his hand in hers as their eyes met. "I understand it's been a difficult week, but we made a promise to each other that we would get through this together."

Daniel's eyes are on their hands as he traces the wedding ring on his finger. "I know, Peg. I'm sorry." He paused, closing his eyes, "I just, this whole week's brought up a lot of my old insecurities."

"Daniel…"

"No, just let me explain," He looked up to meet her eyes, pain shimmering in them. "I was so scared that you'd leave me for him. This whole week I was waiting for you to say the words. I mean, who wants a cripple for a husband when they can have Captain America?"

"Oh Daniel," Peggy whispered as she held her hands up to frame his face. "I'm sorry I made you feel like you were never my first choice. I married you for your kindness and bravery and how you treat me as your equal instead of a dumb bimbo like every other idiotic male in your generation. I chose you because you make me the happiest I've ever been in my life. You gave my life meaning after the war, and I could never dream of giving that up. I'm not going to leave you, and I told Steve the same exact thing I just told you. Can we promise to talk about these things in the future instead of trying to avoid them?"

A smile formed on his lips as she finished speaking, "Yeah, I can do that."

"Good, because there's something I've been wanting to do for a few days now," Peggy said as she pressed their lips together. Daniel's doubts had begun to wash away with his wife's words, but the kiss evaporated them instantly. Responding eagerly, he led them clumsily over to the couch where they sank. Peggy grinned as she straddled his waist, pushing away his crutch as his hands came to tangle themselves in her thick curls.

After minutes of heated kissing, she stopped only when breathing became a necessity again. Looking up at the angel above him with her lipstick smeared and hair tousled, Daniel thanked God for bringing Peggy Carter into his life.

"I love you." He said as his hands came to rest on her back.

She smiled back down at him, "I love you too."

Rolling over so she was situated next to him on the couch, they talked more about the events of the past week. Laughing at Peggy's visit to see Jack and how he never changed to raving about the New York bagels that they missed while being in California, they enjoyed the lightness between them.

They would talk more about Steve Rogers and his role in their lives, and some days were hard where Peggy felt nothing but guilty and Daniel felt his insecurities flare, but something that they promised to never lose sight of was that they were happiest together.

* * *

_A year and a half later_

Pale light shone over the couple as they strolled down the bridge. She wore a thick, knee-length coat with a wool scarf to keep the winter from nipping at her skin. He fashioned a lighter coat, with his arm offered to her to help shield her from the wind over the river.

Peggy burrowed into Steve's side, shivering as they walked the Brooklyn Bridge pathway. "Whose ridiculous idea was it to come here when it's brass monkey weather?"

He laughed, "Aw, come 'on Peg. I thought you Brits could handle any chill."

Shaking her head, her brown curls bounced happily as she joined his fit. "What are you talkin' about darlin'? I'm an L.A. gal now." She simpered, coaxing her voice into a high-pitched American accent.

Steve cracked a huge grin, "I see we're finally converting you to our American ways. How's coffee taste to you?"

She shoved him lightly but still kept a firm grip on his arm for warmth. "Bloody awful. I don't understand how you unsophisticated Americans drink it!"

"A good cup of joe in the morning always does the trick for getting me out of bed. Especially on a cold morning like this."

She just hummed in response as the wind whistled in their ears, creating a harsher chill as the sun began to sink further into the river. She pushed herself further into Steve's side as they paused in the middle to watch the sunset. The silence was comfortable, allowing her mind to wander on the progress she and Steve had made over the past year.

He worked for the SSR again, mainly doing missions overseas and helping to take out Hydra cells still lingering. She kept her distance as promised, but he sent her letters filled with details about his adventures and eventually, the awkwardness chipped away as they fell into their old friendship. She knew it wasn't easy for Steve, but she was grateful he still wished for her to have a place in his life.

Now it was January, their first time seeing each other in months, yet their friendship felt strong. There were moments where he still faltered around her she noted, but she was just thankful to whatever deity existed for bringing him back to her.

"I used to come here frequently after the war ended." She admitted to him, "I felt closer to you here."

His brow raised as he looked down on her, "Really?"

She pursed her lips, refusing to allow emotion to slip into her voice. "Yes. I missed you terribly."

He pulled her closer, wrapping her in a bear hug. Ducking her face into his body heat, she smiled reassuringly, "It's alright now, though. You're here now."

His blue eyes met hers, tainted with regret. "I did miss our dance."

"Tonight then. At the new club in Manhattan. Eight o'clock sharp."

He grinned at her, "It's a date."

* * *

That night as slow jazz serenaded them, Peggy and Steve got their dance. She wore her red dress while he surprised her with his old army uniform. They swayed happily to the music before Steve passed her off to Daniel who had been dancing with Angie not far off.

Howard and the rest of the Howling Commandos partied a few feet away, enjoying the company and free drinks that Stark was buying. Angie dragged Peggy away with an "It's been a while English! You've gotta catch me up on the Hollywood gossip!"

Steve found himself seated next to Daniel, the first time they'd interacted.

"You saved my life once." The latter broke the silence as he sipped his bourbon.

Steve glanced over, "I did?"

"Yep, I was in the Hydra base where the 107th who'd been captured were being held. I'd gotten separated from my crew when the Nazis found me and they just put me in with them." Daniel paused before adding, "I just wanted to say thanks."

"It's not a big deal." Steve rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It is to me, Cap. You gave me a chance to live." He turned to meet Steve's blue eyes, "I owe you a lot."

"You don't owe me anything." Steve insisted, "Just take care of her, okay?"

"I will." Daniel smiled, knowing that was something both of them could agree on easily. He stuck out his hand for Steve to shake. Steve looked at it hesitantly for a moment before taking it in a firm grasp.

"Did Peggy ever tell you about the time she did 107 one-armed push-ups?" The blonde asked, a smirk covering his face as he recalled.

"No, but you've gotta tell me." Daniel leaned in eagerly as Steve launched into the story animatedly.

Peggy smiled as she watched her boys interact from afar knowing that things would be alright now.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked the cameos I slipped into this chapter. Jarvis was my personal fave to write, I love how he just tries to do his job and Peggy utilizes every chance she gets to undermine that.**

**And geez, this fic is done. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it.**


End file.
